Let's Play a Game
by KamiAnastasia
Summary: Bao Kobayashi is a very intelligent girl that loves to play game and pranks. Due to her sister obsession for one of the Twins; Hikaru Hitachiin which lead her to fall for Kaoru Hitachiin to her dismay but over time she came to terms with her feelings. As fate would have it the Twins went off to High School and her world returned to normal until one fateful day.
1. Pieces of the Game

_**Hi everyone! Yes, I know I am doing an usually way to writing my story but hey it's an old story that was fun to make and this page will be useful later on in the chapters. This story will either keep you enaged or have you screaming and pulling out your hair hehe. This is literally a story that will have you thinking because everyone enjoy a puzzle.**_

_**Now this is the Kobayashi family (below the lines), everyone of them are important but will only be featured here and there when they are need so remember them, love, and embrace them hehe.**_

_**Also I left the features to you guys such as the hair length, eye features, and etc because I feel that it will keep things simple and give the character a style kinda toward your own imagination.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

Bao Kobayashi (Main Character)

**Age:**

13

**Hair color:**

Silver (Top)/ Purple (Bottom)

**Eye color:**

Amethyst (Left)/ Light Blue (Right)

**Height:**

5'0

**Class:**

3-A

**School:**

Ouran Prviate Middle School

**Status:**

Commoner

**Family:**

Kento Kobayashi (Dad, 43)

Jia Li Kobayashi (Mother/Decease, 32)

Kin Kobayashi (Older brother,17)

Hiedo Kobayashi (Older brother, 17)

Deshi Kobayashi (Older brother, 16)

and Ai Kobayashi (Older sister, 15)

**About you:**

You know of the Host Club but you have no know idea who is in it. You know Kyoya because he and your brother Deshi are in the same class and he comes over to study with your brother or what he calls a vacation.

You know Mitsukani and Takashi from your brothers Kin and Hiedo from karate and jundo clubs as well as you brothers being Honey and Mori childhood friends.

As for the Twins, your sister is in love with one of the them (Hikaru) but she doesn't know which is which(-_-).

You're a simple girl and the little things make you happy. You're loved by everyone and everyone loves you, but there's one thing that get you in trouble; you love to play mind games and play pranks.

Whoever plays they always end up losing (even Kyoya. He owe you a lot of money =].)

_**Oh yeah you wear the boys jackets with the girls skirt for Ouran middle school because you prefer it and you even have some of your classmate doing the same.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: (The Twins)<strong>

Kin Kobayashi

and

Hiedo Kobayashi

**Age:**

17

**Hair color:**

Black (Kin)/ Golden Brown (Hiedo)

**Eye color:**

Bluish-Grey(Kin)/ Amethyst (Hiedo)

**Height:**

7'0 (both)

**Class:**

3-A

**School:**

Ouran Private High School

**Status:**

Commoner

**Family:**

Kento Kobayashi (Dad, 43)

Jia Li Kobayashi (Mother/Decease, 32) Deshi Kobayashi (Little brother, 16)

Ai Kobayashi (Little sister, 15)

and Bao Kobayashi (Little sister, 13)

**About Kin and Hiedo:**

They're Twins. They are oppsite as day and night. Hiedo loves to be outside and play sports. Kin likes to read books and play music. It's not like they cant do what the other does because they can. They always do the switch aroo when it comes to test day on subjects they hate. Kin hangs out with Takashi a lot because they like the same thing and to watch over Mitsukani and Hiedo and Hiedo hangs out with Mitsukani because they can keep up with eachother enegry.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

Deshi Kobayashi

**Age:**

16

**Hair color:**

Grey

**Eye color:**

Dark Reddish-Grey

**Height:**

6'5

**Class:**

2-A

**School:**

Ouran Private High School

**Status:**

Commoner

**Family:**

Kento Kobayashi (Dad, 43)

Jia LiKobayashi (Mother/Decease, 32)

Kin Kobayashi (Older brother,17)

Hiedo Kobayashi (Older brother, 17)

Ai Kobayashi (Younger sister, 15)

and Bao Kobayashi (Younger sister, 13)

**About Deshi:**

He is just like Kyoya but he smiles more, more lazy, and he loves his family. He very smart but is the lazies in your family. He sleeps in very class and has a stomach like Naruto (which is a problem for you because you make everyone bento boxes).

Which makes everyone wonder why Kyoya hang out with him so much and how he always have the highest score in class.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TO THE STORY!...<strong>_


	2. Idiot Brothers and Tamaki Plan

Chapter One

-No one View-

Today is like everyother afternoon day at Ouran Private High School. Club activities are taking place, but in the silent hallways there is a middle school girl searching throught the halls for a room and it's the famous Third Music Room.

'I can see why Ai wouldn't be at the gates but for Kin, Hiedo, and Deshi not to be there I except better from them. Kin and Hiedo are not at their clubs which was a shocker and Deshi is nowhere to be found shocker to because I always found him under the school garden Sakura Trees. Got lucky when I bumped into a student and he said 'I saw your brother with the Host Club so their probably heading to Music Room Three'. I'm not pissed because they didn't send a text message saying that they wasn't coming to met me at the gates, I'm pissed because I have to look for them in this giant school to tell them that dad wants them at the shop today like they promise AND WHY THE HELL IS THE HALLWAYS PINK AND WHAT THE HELL IS A HOST CLUB!'-Bao

As she was thinking this she end up infront of the Third Music Room

'Hmmm lucky me'- Bao thought while she was opening up the door but unlike everyday the rose patels did not fly into her face. As she walk in she can see the Twin messing with a brown hair girl and a blonde boy moping in a corning, Takashi and Kin having tea, Hiedo and Mitsukani eating a lot of cake, and Kyoya and Deshi talking in a corner while looking at a laptop. After seeing this she got a anime vein. Why? because her brother could have invited their friends to the shop instand of her coming to look for them. She entered into the room quitely but her exit will not be because she was pissed.

-Host Club View-

Hmmm I feel that something bad is about to happen.-Haruhi

Hahah it already has Haruhi- Hikaru with his arm around her

Hahah thanks to you- Kaoru poking Tamaki

YOU BAKAS I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ALL OF YOU TO FIND OUT YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!- Unknown girl yelled

Uh Bao-imootosan we can- Deshi

CAN IT DESHI! YOU GUYS PROMISE DAD THAT YOU WOULD WORK AT THE SHOP TODAY AND WHEN I TELL HIM YOU GUYS ARE LATE BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE HANGING OUT! HE'S GONNA KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU AND THE FACT THAT I HAD TO COME LOOK FOR YOU GUYS IN THIS PINKEST HELL I'M NOT GONNA MAKE YALL BENTO BOXES FOR A WEEK-Unknown girl

But Bao-imo-Hiedo, Kin, and Deshi

NO 'BUTS' NOW LETS GO-Unknown girl

While all this was going on Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had sweat drops going down their head because an unknown girl was yelling at their senpai/classmate and the shocking part was that she was a middle school girl and the three wanted answers but the young girl was very scary right now, even Haruhi thought that, so they'll ask Kyoya once the scary girl left.

BYE BAO-IMOOTOSAN~!- Honey yelled in a singing voice

Bye Bao -Mori and Kyoya

Bye Nii-kuns-Bao said while looking at her brothers leave out the door then when the last one left she left with a

BAM!

Kyoya-sanpai~-Kaoru

Who was that~?-Hikaru

Yes mommy who was that scary pretty girl?-Tamaki

Yes Kyoya-senpai I would like to know who that girl was also.-Haruhi

That was Bao-imootosan. The Kobayashi little sisters.-Honey

I didn't know that had another little sister-Tamaki looking at Kyoya

That's Bao?- Haruhi in a thinking manner with her index figure on her chin

You know her Haruhi?- Kyoya writing in his black book

Yes I been to her family shop many times with my father, he adores her and she enjoy his company so I have talked to her on several occasions -Haruhi

Mommy how does everyone know about her but me?-Tamaki with rivers of tears down his face

Yeah, we want to know who she is too? -Karuo and Hikaru

Because me, Honey, and Takashi are friends with her brothers and- Kyoya

And I go to her family shop from time to time- Haruhi

When everyone said this Tamaki went to his corner of woe because he have yet to meet Bao Kobayashi.

Tamaki how about you ask Deshi here to the club?-Kyoya

Why would I invite him?- Tamaki

Because he and Bao walk home together and if he comes-Kyoya

BAO-IMOOTOSAN WOULD ALSO COME~!- Honey

Why?- Haruhi

Because Kin and Hiedo have clubs activities after school that runs late and Bao club activities end before theirs so Deshi walk her home and if has something to do she has to follow him because she can't walk home along-Mori

Wow Mori- sanpai just spoke-Haruhi

And it wasn't~-Hikaru

Just a word or one sentence-Kaoru

That isn't to point here.-Kyoya

YES MOMMY IS RIGHT SO HERE MY PLAN TO GET BAO KOBAYASHI TO THE CLUB TOMORROW!-Tamaki

Host club sweat drop

To be contunie...


	3. The Host Club Success

Chapter Two

The Next Day

-No one View-

-In Music Room Three-

Okay here is the recap of my wonderful plan-Tamaki posing in front of a white board

Yay it's like we're spies- Honey smiling with flowers floating around him

Okay since Bao-chan said she will not be making the Kobayashi brothers bento boxes. I say we shower them with the many food of the cafeteria?- Tamaki

That's actually a great plan Tono-Hikaru and Kaoru

As Tamaki is getting big headed from the Twins and Honey praise; Haruhi is approaching Kyoya with a pretty wrapped bento box.

Mmm Haruhi you do have the bento box right?-Kyoya

Yup. Its right here-Haruhi placing the bento box on the table front of him.

-At the High School Gates-

Bao-imootosan is to mean sending us to school with no bento boxes- Deshi say with rivers of tears down his face walking into the school grounds

Deshi it's not the end of the world we can just eat the schools lunch today- Kin walking beside his crying little brother

Yeah we have enough money to last us all this week- Hiedo smiling from ear to ear

And when the week is up it's back to Bao bento boxes- Kin smiling

Did you guys forget this week was the week that she made her homemade desserts and all of our favorite dishes!-Deshi stilling crying but is now in a bush moping, while poking mushrooms

When Deshi said this his brothers background turn black and the word 'Forgot' was flashing in bright white neon colors and on their face is pure terror. So now the twins are at the same bush with their little brother moping and poking mushrooms. While they we're doing this their sister was behind them with a sweat drop with a straight face and their classmate who was passing by going to class also held the same face (-_-).

You bakas! I can't believe you guys made her mad on the week that she made all our favorite dishes- Ai smiling while holding up her bento box

The boys turned around smelling their little sister Bao cooking and her special Monday Chocolate Cheese Cake and her Sweet Strawberry Rice Balls.

I clean your room for 6 months for you bento box!-Hiedo

I do you homework for 8 months, clean your room for 7 months, and do your chores for a year!- Kin

I do your homework, your chores, clean your room, and stop making fun of the way you dress for a year and three months!-Deshi

Oh you guys are good =] but Bao promise to make anything I want for the next month and dress her up whenever I want for the next three weeks just to not give any of you guys my bento boxes for this week- Ai smiling and walking away

Bao good-Deshi

Really good-Kin and Hiedo

UGH! BAO-IMOOTO YOUR SO CRUEL!-Kobayashi brothers yelling

Throughout the day the Kobayashi brother been moping around dreading the time when it came to lunch because they knew that Ai bento box was a death trap waiting for them. Their classmate felt sorry for them but I couldn't say the Host Club felt the same way because this was what the Host Club was counting on.

-At Lunch-

Deshi was sitting alone at a table in a far corner away from his sister bento box. Kin and Hiedo went to their clubs to avoid Ai and her bento box.

Lucky bastards-Deshi with an anime vein

Hello Deshi how are you on this lovely day?-Tamaki

What lovely day? I don't see how this is a lovely day with no Bao bento box it's like I'm in Hell!- Deshi with a black background with the words 'He lost it' in red neon flashing lights.

Okay someone just~-Hikaru with a sweat drop

Just broke out of the crazy house-Kaoru with an sweat drop

If it food you want than your friends from the Host Club shall help you!- Tamaki said while Mori and Honey pops up with a carton of food

-Five minutes later-

. . . .NO! I DONT WANT ANY OF THIS!-Deshi with an anime vein with shark teeth

When Tamaki heard this he froze and a sign saying 'Failure' was over his head and next thing you know he's in his corner of woe with Deshi poking mushroom.

Mommy my plan failed-Tamaki

I know that's why I came up with my own plan. Haruhi if you will.-Kyoya

When Haruhi was giving her cue. She pulled out a Bento box with different Sakura flowers painted on it with 'Jia Li Cafe' logo in the front. She opened up all three parts in laid them out in front of where Deshi was siting at before he joined Tamaki in his corner of woe. Deshi looked up with wide eyes.

I-i-s-s t-that Bao cooking?-Deshi

Yes it is. I had Haruhi order it today just for you-Kyoya pointing to the food

What's the price?-Deshi eyeing the food

Bring Bao-imoosan to the club today and I will order you lunch everyday from your family Cafe and will make sure that Bao cook your bento box each time-Kyoya

Just for today?- Deshi eyeing the food while drooling

Yes- Kyoya pushing his glasses up with his famous glare shining so brightly.

Deal!- Deshi with chop sticks in his hand and he took no time in eating his sister bento box

Where did you get the chop sticks.- Haruhi

Don't ask.- Kyoya

Good job~-Kaoru

Kyoya -Hikaru

Yay Bao-imoosan is coming to the club today- Honey jumping up and down with flowers surrounding them.

-Ouran Private Middle School-

Achoo-Bao

Bao-chan do you have a cold?-A classmate asking her considering that Bao has never had a cold since she has been attending the school.

No. I dont but I usually sneeze when my family does something stupid- Bao

-After School Hours-

After Middle Club hours ended the Host Club hours are only half way done

-At Ouran Middle School Gate-

Kobanwa Deshi-niisan-Bao smiling

Kobanwa Bao-imoosan-Deshi smiling

from ear to ear

What are you up too Deshi and am I involed with it?- Bao glaring at her older brother

It's nothing bad I just want you to met a friend of mine that you haven't met yet- Deshi still smiling from ear to ear

Hmp okay- Bao pouting because she want to finish the little homework she had and take a nap

Come on Takashi will be their! - Deshi saying this while biting his tongue becuase you favor Takashi because he remind you of your dad.

Fine-Bao walking to the High School with her brother trailing behind her

To be continue...


	4. Meeting Bao, Renge Fantasy, Kyoya Smile

Chapter three

-No one View-

Bao and Deshi are now standing in front of Music Room Three. Deshi has a hugh smile on his face and Bao is regretting coming here with her brother.

Open the door Bao-imoosan-Deshi smiling because he really want to see the look on Bao face when she open it.

Hmp fine- Bao while opening the door and as soon as she did rose petals flew into her face and hair.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A PRICELESS FACE!- Deshi said while holding his stomach because the look on Bao face was in deed priceless because it's very rare that she make any other type of face that's not a smile or her daydreaming about anything

(-_-) What the world? Was those rose petals Deshi-niisan?-Bao looking at her brother

Yes those were Bao-chan-Kyoya

Oh Ohayoo Kyoya-senpai. Deshi-niisan I thought you said I was meeting a friend of your that I have never met but yet everyone here I know but the blond hair boy and what is this?- Bao asked because the host club was doing what they usually did and Bao was unsure of what to think of the place her brother brought her too. She plan on telling her dad this for Deshi can be punish for bring her here.

This is the Host Club Bao-imoosan!- Honey

Ohayoo Mitsukuni-niisan!- Bao smiling her sweet and innocent smile and the rose petals in her hair made her look like an doll

When Bao had smiled everyone in the Host Club blush including their costumer.

MOE~! Who is she Kyoya-kun- A customer asked

She is my little sister Bao Kobayashi from the middle school Class 3-A- Deshi smiling from ear to ear

Your sister is sooo kawaii Deshi-kun-Another girl

Yeah I know- Deshi smiling as his head became bigger

Bao-imoosan come eat cake with Takashi and I!-Honey

Okay!- Bao smiling

As Honey and Bao was talking Deshi was talking to all the girls who was obsessing about his sister and some even ask if they could buy her.

-At Honey and Mori Table-

Ohayoo Bao- Mori smiling at Bao

Ohayoo Takashi-niisian!-Bao smiling

As soon as those words left Bao mouth Deshi was siting in between Takashi and Bao.

Deshi-kun joining us for cake YAY!- Honey smiling while flowers are flying around him

Ohayoo Deshi-Mori eyeing Deshi then he looked at Bao

Ohayoo Takashi-Deshi eyeing Mori

Bao-chan would you like to try the Strawberry Cheese cake with some cold milk-Mori smiling at her

Mmm yes that sounds so good Takashi-niisan!-Bao smiling and waiting on the slice of cake

Bao-imoosan maybe you would like the Germany Chocolate cake with some warm milk hot chocolate-Deshi smiling at his sister

Mmm I do like German chocolate cake but I also love strawberry cheese cake? Mitsukuni-niisan which one should I pick?-Bao looking confuse at Honey

I say you eat the Carrot cake Bao-imoosan it's your favorite- Honey twirling around with a slice of carrot cake with flowers around him

When Honey said carrot cake Bao eyes lite up. Yes she like the other two cakes but she can eat three whole cakes of carrot cake. While Bao and Honey was eating their cake happily Mori and Deshi was glaring at each other.

Honey one~- Hikaru

Deshi-senpai and Mori-senpai zero- Kaoru

Bao-chan I see that you are wear my charm bacelace I got for your seveth birthday party and all the charms after that- Mori looking at Deshi smirking

Oh yes I never take it off. Just like Deshi ankle bacelace he got for me on my tenth birthday and all the charms too- Bao showing both her niisan eachother charm. While Bao was showing her charm Deshi was smirking at Mori who is now frowning

Bao-chan you know I still have that picture you drew for me last week- Deshi smiling at Mori

Oh yeah Bao-imoosan can draw really good. Deshi what did she draw for you?-Honey said while eating cake

This!- Deshi holding up the picture

Wow that's you Deshi in middle school!- Honey staring at it in awe

I know right- Deshi smiling with his eyes closed while holding out the drawing

DESHI-NIISAN-Bao blushing while trying to get the picture

What! It's a great picture Bao-imoosan and that's why I'm showing everyone how great of an artist my sister is- Deshi smiling from ear to ear and hugging Bao around her neck

Hmp you could have at least done it when I wasnt around- Bao blushing while looking the other way pouting with her arms folded under her chest

MOE! ANOTHER FORBIDDDEN SIBLING LOVE KAII!-Girls

How did they assume that? To me Deshi-senpai is acting like a child sitting in between Mori-senpai and Bao-chan like that.-Haruhi

Yeah he's acting like Mori-senpai~-Kaoru

Will snatch Bao-chan away from him-Hikaru

But the way Mori senpai is acting makes it kind of believable- Tamaki

HAHAHAHAHA I can see it now not only is it a forbidden love between brother and sister but Mori-senpai is in love with Bao-chan. Oh a love triangle between brother and sister and with a older man- Renge

MOE~!-Girls

What are they talking about Takashi-niisan?-Bao looking so confuse and kawaii

Nothing for you to worry about Bao-imoosan. So just eat your cake and after you're done go brush your teeth with Mitsukuni. Then Deshi will take you home. Right Deshi?-Mori patting Bao on the head while smiling then look at Deshi with a smirk. In the mist of the chaos Mori had got up to pour her some milk which he had giving her but had placed his self behind her chair.

'I got half a mind to fight Takashi but then Bao well be upset with our fighting so' Deshi thinking in his head.

Yeah I take you home Bao-imoosan and we can go get ice cream-Deshi smiling at his little sister

Okay!- Bao smiling

Mori is now glaring draggers at Deshi because Bao LOVE ICE CREAM MORE THEN ANYTHING =]

Wow Mori-senpai spoke more then one sentence today-Haruhi

Yeah and he said~-Kaoru

Like it was normal-Hikaru

Yeah and the fact that he told~- Kaoru

Bao-chan that she shouldn't worry about the girls imagination~-Hikaru

But the way he is acting toward Bao-can and Deshi-senpai is making Renge fantasy real, so Bao-chan should be worried.- Haruhi (-_-)

Awww look Kaoru. Haruhi is now finishing our sentneces- Hikaru rubbing his cheeck agianst Haruhi

Yes it does seem that way- Kaoru doing the same thing

Kyoya-kun come join us- Bao smiling at Kyoya

Sure-Kyoya smiling back and it was a real smilie a small one but a smile none the less

Everyone in the Club room froze

Kyoya-senpai just~-Hikaru

Smiled-Kaoru

Wow can today get anymore schocking-Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki

To be continue...


	5. Bao mischief and New Plans

_**Thank you to:**_

_**Snowchild32**_

_**januarysunshine13**_

_**mutemuia**_

_**For reading my story :)...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoya-nii here's an green tea with an lemon, served with an tuna Spanish sandwich.. Your favorite!<em>" - Bao smiling then clapping her hands as Kyoya sat down.

"_Thank you Bao._"- Kyoya gave her another little smile as he sat down.

"_Why is there a guy in the corner growing mushrooms_?"- Bao tilt her head to the side because she found it amazing that a personcould grow mushroom in a dark corner at such an amazing speed.

"_Oh yes, Tamaki! Bao will like to meet you, now._"- Kyoya directed this statement to Tamaki as he ate his sandwich.

"_I never said that._"- Bao stared at Kyoya but he ignored her.

"_Ah! has my charming features amazed the lovely Bao princess._"- Tamaki wants over to the table and reached for Bao hand.

"_No, it hasn't. What is it talking about? And again who is he?_"- She move her hand away from Tamaki and glared at him. Him started to cry on Kyoya shoulder.

"_This is Tamaki Soh. The chairman son andpresident of our club._"- Kyoya sip his tea as look over things in his black book, never looking up from it.

"_Which is?_"- Bao closed the book and took it from him.

"_The Host Club_"- Kyoya said this as he look at her with a glare that she clearly ignore and turned to Deshi.

"_What at is a Host Club?_"- Bao looking at Deshi with big eyes.

"_Male escorts"-_ Deshi smirk as he said this because he wanted to see her reaction. Bao eyes became big as the words left Deshi mouth.

"_Nii-San you are male escorts, like you sleep with these girls?_" - Bao whisper this so only the member at the table could hear her as she looked at them with shocked eyes.

"_NO_!" They all blushed a deep red as Deshi laughed his butt off until he was literally crying tears.

Tamaki was the first to cool down but he still had a blush on his cheek but he spoke up.

"_No princess._ _The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._" Tamaki held a strong look of passion towards the girls as he spoke to Bao.

"_Oh will that's fine. Every girl need an boost in confidence and even though they are paying for it. I can see that the acts are real which is nice." _ She smiled softly at Tamaki which cause him to blush then she scanned the room till her eyes laid on Mori.

"_Takashi-senpai?_" She look up at him with a serious face.

"_Yes._" He stared down at her with soft eyes.

"_Are you treating the girls nicely?_" She put on a stern face as she said this which cause him to blush.

"_Yes_." He pats her head with a soft smile.

"_Hehe that's good_." She pats his head and kiss his head. Mori blush.

**_"MOE!"_**

**_"I WANT HER!"_**

_**"She needs to be my little sister!"**_

_**"Deshi doesn't deserve her!"**_

What seem to be a riot was quickly ended doto the clock signaling that club hours are

over.

"_Sorry ladies but club hours are over for today._" Kyoya was standing up from the table as he turned to the customer and walked toward the door to see them out.

"_Awww"_

_"Come on Bao lets go get Kin and Hiedo from their extra practice._" Deshi stood and stretched as he looked at Bao then he grabbed their school bags as he head out the door with the flock of girls.

"_Okay! Bye Nii-San, Haruhi-chan, Tamaki-senpai, and Karou and Hikaru_" Shel looked at both twins dead in their eyes as she said each of their names with a smirk on her face as she chase after Deshi.

The twins glared at the fading girl because she could tell them apart from just an hour. It was already to much that Haruhi could tell the two apart which they are dealing with now as we speak and now a little kid could tell them apart. Their world was beginning to come crashing down and now they have to deal with this kid.

"_Wow, she knew you two apart. How is that even possible?"_ Haruhi stared after the small girl that disappeared within the flock of girls.

**_"Ai Kayabashi_**

**_Class: 1-A_**

**_Height: 5'7_**

**_Status: Commoner_**

**_Tuition: is paid by Keiko Hiyakawa_**

**_She is a regular customer for the twins as well as Keiko and she is madly in love with Hikaru._**"

Kyoya read from his black book as he sat back down to finish his tea.

"_Oh yeah we remember her from middle school._" Kaoru tapped his chin thinking back.

"_She confessed to me I'm our last year of middle school because we thought she knew how to tell us apart and I was willing to date her because of that but the next day she though Karou was me so I ended it that day."_ Hikaru looked at his nail in a bored fashion remember Ai.

"_Will it was Bao who knew you two apart not Ai. Bao was there when her sister confessed to Hikaru. Ai obsession lead to Bao finding features to separate you two apart. She knew that Ai would slip up with you guys when Ai would confess. So, in reality Bao is what lead to Ai success even though she messed it up the next day against Bao advice._" Kyoya was having flash back to when Ai would chase Bao around that so she could talk about the twins which he found entertaining even now.

"_I knew Bao pay attention to detail but I didn't know she did it that intensely._" Honey had wide eyes from this new information and at Bao intelligence.

_"Yes, she has a scholarship in Ouran from middle school to High school and several colleges has sent her offers since this year__." _Kyoya looked into his laptop which came out of o where while he scrolled through something on his screen.

_"Wow" _Tamaki spoke but everyone face showed what he said out loud.

_"We need to get her back in the club?" _Tamaki pointed into some random direction as he said this with excite

_"The deal was only to have her come to the __club once." _Kyoya had a serious look in his face baceause The Twins (her oldest brothers) would have a fit and cause a scene with no reget or problem.

_"Yes, which she spent with Honey-senpai and Mori- __senpai." _Tamaki was bitin on a hanky as tears ran down his face.

_"There's nothing we can do. We promised __Deshi-senpai just this once." _Haruhi was standing behind Tamaki as she stated this fact out loud to him.

_"Will there is another way to get her to come __back with out the help of Deshi." _Honey said this with mouth full of cake but with a happy smile.

_"What is it Honey-senpai?!" _Tamaki was standing next to home was well as the twins interested in what the answer could be.

_"She like mind games__. She may not seem like the type but __she does play a lot of puzzle games and she enough pranks which I think __Karou and Hikaru would be great at planning __for us." _Honey looked at the boys with mischief eyes.

The twins eyes shine with excitement.

_"So Karou and Hikaru are you two up to it?" _Kyoya looked up and over from his laptop as he look at the twins who were overly excited about the new mission.

_"Yes!" _They saluted

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


End file.
